1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates electrical power systems, and more particularly to energy storage module arrangements for electrical power systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as aircraft commonly include electrical systems with on-board generator that converts rotational movement within the engines to electrical power. The generated electrical power is used to power on-board electrical components such as flight controls, sensors, or other on-board electrical devices. During standard operation such electrical systems typically accommodate a baseline electrical load, which normally requires a baseline level of electrical power from the on-board generator. When additional electrical power is required, such as for engine starting or environmental control, additional electrical power can be required from the power system, causing a temporary spike in electrical load.
To compensate for the temporary load spikes, generators with output ratings at least as high as the highest anticipated load spike are typically employed. This ensures that adequate power can be provided to the power system at all times, including during load spikes. In a typical power generation systems, the physical size of the generator is commensurate with the power rating of the generator, and load the generator size may be governed by the expected load spikes rather than the baseline power requirement of the electrical system.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved electrical power systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.